First Kiss and Then Some
by The Deej
Summary: M Rated alternate version to one of my First Kiss Drabbles. Caroline's mad, Klaus is painting, she kisses him...smuttiness ensues!


**If you're unfamiliar with my First Kiss Drabbles, this is an alternate version that some of my lovely readers have encouraged me to write. I thought it would be easier to just copy the entire chapter over. So feel free to skip to the bottom for the ending. **

**After ten days of writing just kisses, I was in desperate need of release...if you catch my drift. HAHA! So much smut in this drabble...**

**Enjoy! Oh, and yay for Season 4 Premiere Day!**

* * *

Klaus sat at his easel with a glass of bourbon in hand and stared at the blank canvas that was in front of him. His family was off doing who knows what in this tiny town, so he had the house to himself. No signs of any impending doom or any other distraction. It was just him, his paints and a bottle of Jack.

The last time he picked up his brushes to paint, Caroline consumed his thoughts. Her eyes and her smile were all he could think about, and he found himself using a lot of pastel colors in his artwork.

Pink and yellow paintings now littered the walls of Rebekah's bedroom.

However, he could only take so much rejection. He didn't know what else she wanted from him. He thought that there would be a chance between them when she ended things with Tyler, but she never came around.

He began to woo her with the usual gifts and trinkets, and with each defensive glare and return of the items, his mood grew darker. If he couldn't have her then he would torture her.

It started with small things. He would flirt with the bartender at the Grill in front of her, or buy shots for all of her girlfriends, and she would just roll her eyes and shake her head.

He took the next step and began to ask out the other cheerleaders on her squad one by one, making sure to drop them off just before practice. Rebekah put a stop to it immediately. Apparently with the amount of compulsion that she was using on the girls to make them forget about him, it was quote, "Making them dumber than they already were."

He threatened Elena's life...again, and well, that didn't go over real well. It actually made things a lot worse. It was obvious that any further harm he gave her friends would most definitely do the opposite of what he was attempting.

In a last effort to get her attention, he had fallen back on an age-old trick.

He ignored her.

He barely went to the Grill, and when he was there he didn't speak to her at all. He would continue to chat with his brother or one of the Salvatores and wouldn't even look at her. He did the same when he saw her in the street or picked up Rebekah after school. No waves, no lingering stares, just business as usual and not a care in the world for Caroline Forbes.

One day, he knew it was working, when Rebekah told him that she asked about him in chemistry class.

Rebekah got a new painting that day.

He was a patient man, and believed that she would come to him one day, but until then he would consume himself in his art and wait. He had a dark and ominous picture in his head that he would soon convey on canvas. Black and red with hints of blue, those were the colors that suited his mood.

A sudden knock at the door broke him from his trance. He glanced at the grandfather clock in his study and wondered who would be calling at this hour.

He sighed heavily and stood from his seat, and made his way to the front door. He didn't need to open it to know who was on the other side.

He could smell her.

Sure enough there she was. She didn't have to say a word, he knew she was furious. Her hands were in little fists at her side and her jaw clenched tightly. If she were a cartoon character there would be smoke fuming out of her ears and nostrils. He leaned up against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"It's awfully late, Caroline, are you lost?" He leaned his head out the door and looked around, pretending to wonder where she came from.

"_You_, are a son-of-a-bitch!" She screeched and pointed her finger at him.

"I'm sorry, have I done something to upset you?" he asked coolly.

"No! You haven't done anything at all! That's the point!" she yelled and threw her hands up over her head.

He shook his head at her and laughed through his nose.

"Is there something _funny_?" she questioned as she took a step closer to him.

"No, no, love, there's nothing funny at all about you coming to my house in the middle of the night and screaming at me."

The torrent of swear words that escaped her beautiful mouth were astonishing to him. However, the name "Bastard" seemed to be her favorite.

"I can't believe after all the gifts and the flirting and the pursuing, you would just stop," she began and finished with a few more swears.

"You returned my gifts and scoffed at my pursuing, sweetheart, why would I continue?" He was beginning to get angry himself and the words came out a bit harsher than he had planned. He knew this was what he wanted in the end, but there was a part of him that was upset that it had to come to this in the first place.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work!" she huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Caroline, I don't know what you're talking about," he retorted. "So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my painting." He started to close the door when her foot slid through the crack and stopped it.

"We're not done, Klaus!" she said and pushed the door open and invited herself in.

"I'm not sure you are in any position to -" His words were cut-off when her mouth was suddenly on his.

The shock of the kiss made him stumble back. Her hands linked around his neck as she practically jumped into his arms. His thoughts halted and his mind went blank as he revelled in the new sensation of her small frame rubbing up against him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer and took control of the situation. In one swift motion he grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up and her legs followed suit. They wrapped themselves around him and she clung to his body, digging her nails into his back.

With one hand holding her firmly in place, the other roamed her backside and found its way to the nape of her neck. He pushed her forward and intensified the kiss when he pushed his tongue into her mouth. The throaty pleas that escaped them came out in perfect unison.

He ran his hand down the side of her face, and raked his fingers through the ends of her hair. He reached down and found his way to the hem of her shirt and she let out another low moan as he slipped his fingers under and ran them up her sides before sliding them to her back. He was completely intoxicated with the softness of her skin and the taste of her tongue.

Their kisses became interspersed with quick breaths, as they would pull away from each other for a moment only to quickly return. She sucked on his top lip and flicked her tongue in and out. He nibbled on her bottom lip as his tongue traced the edges of her mouth.

She broke from his mouth and brushed her lips against his neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell so good," she told him before running her tongue up his neck and nibbled on his ear. He felt goosebumps trail down his neck and the sensation continued further down his body.

"Is that so?" He barely got the words out when she began to bite a little harder. In an instant he had her pressed against the wall and seated on the small console table in the entry. It was his turn to nibble. He started on her jaw, down her throat and finally to her collarbone. He stayed there for some time, enjoying the flavor of her perfume and the gentle moans that accompanied his movement. His hands went under her shirt again and this time, as he moved his hands up her sides her arms followed. He lifted her shirt over her head and he took a moment to gaze at her perfection.

The site of her creamy flesh up against her lacy red bra lured him in as he plunged his mouth between her breasts. She wrapped her legs around him once more and ran her hands through his hair, clearly enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. Her hands crept down his back and she pulled his shirt up and he detached himself from her long enough to oblige her actions. Before his shirt hit the floor her hands were on him; running up his chest and around his neck to pull him in for another kiss.

He pulled her close and groaned as their skin met, fueling the need to have her fully nude and writhing beneath him. He moved back down her neck, enjoying the gentle purrs that urged him.

"Klaus?" She panted.

"Mm-hm," his reply came out muffled, since his mouth was otherwise occupied.

Her nails ran up his back and her breath hitched. "Bedroom!" she gasped.

He didn't need anymore encouragement than that before he flashed them up the stairs and through the threshold of his room. He placed her on the bed, and she began to unbutton her jeans.

He grabbed her hand and set it aside. "Allow me," he said and began to run his hand down her stomach.

He stopped at the top of her jeans and ran a finger along the edges of the denim. She squirmed at his touch as he slowly moved it to the button and popped it open. He kissed her stomach and with as much patience as he could muster, unzipped her pants. The fabric loosened and he slipped his hand down her hip and brought it behind. He palmed her ass through her lacy panties and massaged deeply, running his mouth up her torso. Every inch of her skin tasted as sweet as the next but he knew there was somewhere even sweeter that he wanted to explore.

He lifted up from her, and gently began to pull her jeans away. Once more, he was in awe of how beautiful she was as she laid across his bed in only her underwear. Her panties matched her bra and he chuckled at the coincidence. These were not the kind of undergarments you wore to an argument, unless you wanted that argument to turn in to something else.

He crawled forward and kissed her, allwoing one hand to roam her body while the other gently caressed the blonde curls strewn across the bed. She brought her hands behind her back and unclasped the remaining barrier between them. He helped glide it away from her body and pressed in to her finally feeling her completely against him. His mouth quickly moved to her breast and he licked and kissed, feeling it get hard in his mouth and he gently kneaded the other, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

The sounds that escaped her plummeted him further. He knew that if she was enjoying this that her arousal would only grow, and with this thought he began to make his way back down her body. His mouth was greedy but delicate as he moved toward her legs. Her hands were on his head and his hair between her fingers, and she licked her lips with anticipation.

As gentle as he removed her jeans, he was even more so with her panties. He took his time rolling them down her thighs and his mouth followed. He knew she was already pooling at her core, when the smell of her arousal heightened as he placed his mouth on her inner thigh. His hands came back down to her waist and he wrapped them around her hips and slid them down her legs.

Her head rolled back and her hands reached out to grasp the linen at her sides. In a deliberate attempt to make her squirm, his tongue climbed its way up her thigh and he began to suck just to the side of her entrance. She moaned and pleaded as he darted his tongue out, licking her damp folds lightly.

"Please," she squealed.

Giving in to her plea, he obliged her as he plunged his tongue inside. He found her clit immediately and sucked on it hard, and she screamed out in ecstasy. If she wanted it, he was going to give it to her. His hands were on her hips again and the rhythm of their kneading matched the rhythm of his tongue, as it darted to and fro. She bucked her hips, urging his tongue to continue with its motion, and he could feel her climax rise.

He looked up at her and watched as she brought her hands to her breasts and played with them. She pulled at her nipples and bit her bottom lip, and with one final flick of his tongue her eyes shot open and her orgasm exploded out of her. Her sweet nectar filled his mouth and he lapped it up like a man dying of thirst.

"Mmmm," he moaned in to her.

She glanced down at him, her eyes half glazed over, and lured him in with her finger. He brought his knees to the bed and made his way for her when she rose to her knees as well and met him halfway. She kissed him hard and pressed her body up against him.

He gasped when he felt her hands slide down his pants and grasp him. He shuttered and leaned in to her shoulder as she kissed his neck and pleasured him. He grew harder with each stroke and more impatient with each nibble. His pants were becoming a hindrance, so he quickly kicked them off, but rushed back to her hungry mouth and her diligent hand.

He could only handle so much, and the desire to be inside her was too much. He grabbed her hand and quickly spun her around, pressing his cock in to her back. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts, showing him what she's expecting and he did as he was told. She rolled her back against him and her hands went back and around his neck. He released one of his hands from her breasts and slid it down her form to find her core. He gently stroked her, kissed her neck and relished in the way her body moved up against him.

Caroline unclasped her hands, and craned her neck back to kiss him. He did so, and began to rub her harder. She was going to come again, but before she got the chance he brought her forward to her hands and knees and giving in to his own needs, pushed himself inside her. She screamed out again, as he slid easily inside of her and his cock became slick with her wetness. She dropped further down and raised her ass in the air giving him easier access to the deepest parts of her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Was all she said as he dove deeper and deeper inside of her. He gritted his teeth as his pace began to quicken and his hands squeezed her ass. He leaned forward on to her back and brought his hands to her again. He rubbed and fucked bringing her over the brink once more. She quickly turned around, and he was thrilled to see that she was still desperate for more.

Still feeling the aftershocks of her last two orgasms, she slipped herself around him and he entered her again. He could tell that she was on a mission, and his pleasure was the destination. She pushed him on his back and rode him with fervor. She rocked and twirled and rubbed her tits, stimulating all of his senses. She looked down at him and a smile curled her lips. She leaned forward and moved her body up and down, and he could tell she was enjoying the pleasure that she was giving him.

It was his turn to cry out when she quickened her motion. He held on to her hips and guided her deeper with each thrust and she felt her walls begin to shake. He was close and he knew she was too. She leaned forward, resting both hands next to his face and forced her mouth on to his for a final kiss. Her tongue dove deep inside his mouth, his arms hugged her tightly, and their bodies rubbed in unison up against each other. As she came down upon him one final time, he roared as his orgasm ripped through him. She moved against him a few more times before throwing her head back and finding her own release.

She collapsed completely on to him and breathed heavily. He kissed her cheek and her mouth again before she rolled to his side. There were no more words, they were lost in the reverie of their unexpected tryst. She cradled her head in to his arm and draped a hand over his chest and quickly fell asleep. He reached one arm behind his head and brushed the hair away from her face, before closing his eyes and joining her in slumber.

* * *

**I'm now going to enjoy the season priemere, all the wonderful Klaroline scenes that we're bound to get, and wait until inspiration strikes again!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
